


His Second Life

by memoryweaver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryweaver/pseuds/memoryweaver
Summary: Hitch had always been a confident girl when it came to boys. It was never anything serious. That is, until she meets her superior, the Commander Nile Dok. A simple request evolves into something more. Difficult choices, an unexpected path, lies and deceit amidst a life of promise. Hitch can deal with the boys, but how will she deal with the attraction of a man?





	1. A Most Important Task

The task had been entrusted to her, Hitch Dreyse, of all the people in the world. The superior had flung the paperwork at her and fortunately she had caught the bundle before it fell to the ground. She had been given the simple order of “Commander’s office” before the officer skulked off to some corner of the building, likely to play cards or have a smoke, as many of the more experienced members of the brigade oftentimes did. It was a moment of luck, she supposed, for it could have easily been Marlo, or Boris, or Annie, or anyone else who happened to be walking behind the officer, but ultimately she had been granted the task. 

To Commander Nile’s office she would go. She would speak with the man before anyone else had the opportunity to do so, even before the ambitious and moral-driven reformist that was Marlo. 

Naturally Hitch could not help feeling a little smug. 

Walking with her right hand clutching the papers to her chest and her left arm moving beside her as she walked with a great sense of purpose, Hitch made her way through the corridors. Everyone knew where the Commander’s office was from the information given to them on their first day of arrival. Each member of the Military Police had to be aware of his location in case of emergency, a summon from him or simply having been granted a job like Hitch was doing that very moment. 

The large oak door was flanked either side by two banners, proudly and brightly embroidered with the emerald unicorn of the Military Police. Hitch stood at the door for a number of seconds, suddenly consumed by nerves. She was aware that at times she was outspoken or clumsy and she knew she could not afford to behave in such a way in front of the Commander. While she was in Commander Nile’s presence, Hitch was aware that she ought to be polite, concise, respectful, and dignified for that was the correct way to behave before one’s superior. Still, Hitch did have her own personal mannerisms she wished to remain. Just because she was behaving how the consensus suggested that she should did not mean she had to forsake all her girlish charms. She just had to be careful about it.

Hitch reached out with her left hand and rapped twice against the door, already unsure of whether she should have called through the door to announce herself so the Commander already had an idea, however vague, of why she was visiting. Perhaps she was overthinking matters. After all, she was only to see him to deliver some papers, nothing else. It was a quick exchange that could be done in a matter of seconds and she could be on her way once more. She could be rid of the papers as easily and quickly as she had acquired them. 

“Come in.” The voice that called through the door was low and gruff, though Hitch caught every word. At least the Commander was ‘in residence’. 

Hitch turned the knob of the door and stepped inside the office. It was perhaps as unremarkable as any other with the wood that panelled the walls being the same as out in the corridors. Bookcases full of reports, Hitch presumed, lined one wall, while the other had various papers pinned to it, along with two framed maps. One detailed the general topography of the walls, while the other displayed the layout of the district. 

The Commander cleared his throat and Hitch had realised that she had haltered for too long to examine her surroundings. She had forgotten the salute and by the look upon Commander Nile’s face, she was sure he was displeased as a result. Hitch shifted the papers from her right to left hand, before she stood abruptly erect and closed her fist over her heart. 

“Some papers for you, Sir.” 

The Commander nodded in acknowledge before he waved a hand in Hitch’s direction. “At ease,” he muttered before he beckoned her forward. 

Hitch moved towards his desk and kept her eyes upon the man before her, who equally did not shift his gaze from her face. She placed the papers into Commander Nile’s awaiting grasp. The man made no move to dismiss her and instead flicked idly through the bundle all while shaking his head. 

“Who gave you this?” He cocked a dark brow while the corners of his mouth twitched, perhaps, Hitch thought, in displeasure. It was quite easy to tell that the Commander was not entirely pleased. 

“I don’t know, Sir.” 

“You don’t know?”

“I mean, it was a member of the Military Police, Sir. A superior of mine but I don’t know who it was. Only that it was a man.” 

Commander Nile shifted in his seat and lightly tossed the papers in the space on his desk before him. “He should not have done this. There’s important, classified information in this.” 

The end of Hitch’s nose twitched, as it often did when she was unsure of something, or rather, she was beginning to realise that someone was unsure of her own actions. Laziness was not an uncommon trait among her superiors and Hitch would be lying if it was not one of the reasons why she had elected to join the Military Police rather than any of the other divisions. She thought that there was less work involved here than anywhere else, though she could tell that it was wrong that duties that were typically deemed appropriate only for long-serving members to perform were pushed onto subordinates. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Hitch said, for there was very little else she could possibly say. She was thankful that the Commander did not chide or blame her for following an order, but it still made her feel quite awkward. 

“You did not look through these?” The Commander asked as he tapped his finger upon the papers. 

“Not a peek, Sir.” It had not occurred that she looked at the papers because frankly Hitch was not overly interested in what they had to say. From the sound of it the contents were terribly official and official was terribly boring. 

“Good. Most people would have looked. It is important but not exciting.” The Commander leaned back in his chair and looked Hitch over, this time with a more casual yet more scrutinising gaze than before. “Most likely you would have been bored by the contents.” 

The Commander’s comments only served to make Hitch curious about the subject of the papers, when she really had not had an ounce of care before. What made the Commander suggest that she would be bored? Was it all just extremely tedious and horribly dull and dry for anyone who skimmed their eyes across the page? Or was the Commander making an assumption, like most people tended to do when they met Hitch? She may not have been the brightest soul but she was not stupid or prone entirely to distraction. After all, she managed to work her way into the top ten of her graduating class through hard work and not dishonest means as some of her fellow soldiers wished to suggest. 

“Would you like me to keep an eye out for the officer who handed me the papers, Sir?” Hitch offered. Telling tales was not entirely in her nature but she did have a slight motivation to please the Commander. Getting in his good books may lead to an eventual promotion, which in turn would allow her to enjoy easier duties. It may have come across as somewhat hypocritical but Hitch was at least honest with herself. If there was a path to her being able to be counted among the ranks of those who had it easy, Hitch would be sure to take it. 

This appeared to peak the Commander’s interest and he furrowed his brow. Hitch noted that the crease beside the upper bridge of his nose was slightly more prominent on the right than it was the left and that the Commander pursed his lips, allowing his chin to protrude slightly when deep in thought. There was something pleasing about his appearance and Hitch found it difficult to disallow the corner of her mouth from twitching into a slight smile. There were signs of maturity upon his face though he was not too old. She would have placed his age around mid-thirties. All traces of boyhood that occasionally tended to linger even when a man was in his twenties had gone and were replaced by a firm and chiselled handsomeness. His eyes were steely and shone with bright intensity. Usually Hitch did not favour facial hair though Commander Nile’s was sparse yet not patchy. It was clear he took good care of his appearance, though his hair was slightly tousled, perhaps from frequently allowing his fingers to run through it as one often did when concentrating. 

“Did you hear what I asked?” His voice was louder than before and certainly sharp, though Hitch did not detect any malice behind it. It was simply a man speaking more clearly than before. 

Her cheeks flushed slightly when she realised that she had taken too long and had fallen into too deep a focus when she had taken in his appearance. Commander Nile had clearly caught her staring but Hitch concluded that he surely must have been used to it. Most handsome men probably were. 

Don’t blame me, Commander. Blame those good looks of yours.

“Sorry, Sir. I must have missed it.” 

“Your name. What is it?” 

“Dreyse. Hitch Dreyse, Sir.” 

The Commander gave Hitch a curt nod. “Thank you for bringing this directly to my office Dreyse. It’s much appreciated.” 

So rarely was praise given from her superiors that Hitch could not conceal the surprise from her expression. A little giggle left her lips and she beamed a brief smile that caused dimples to appear upon her cheeks and her eyes to crease in merriment. “Thank you Sir.” 

Commander Nile’s eyes landed upon her beaming expression for but a few seconds before he darted his gaze away. It was then that Hitch relaxed and fully expected the order to leave to follow. Instead the Commander reached for a black metal case upon his desk and retrieved a set of keys from within. He fiddled around for a brief moment before he located the desired key and turned it within one of the draws of his desk. Again, the Commander took some time to root inside, only ceasing when he sought out a piece of paper. 

“Might I ask you a personal question?” 

Hitch had to wonder what the Commander meant by ‘personal’. Each person had a different definition, with some classing the term as little more than general inquiries regarding family members, hobbies, or just life outside of military work. Others considered it to suggest something much more intimate, verging upon private or even illicit. 

“Of course, Sir.” A man like you can ask me anything.

“When is your next day off?” 

Hitch could not stop herself from blinking at the question. Now, that was a surprise. It could well have been innocent but it still teased her curiosity. Did he wish to see her? Hitch the girl rather than Dreyse the soldier? 

“Tomorrow Sir.” Hitch literally bit lightly down upon her tongue to stop herself from asking any questions. It was important to remember who the dominant party was in their conversation. 

“Tomorrow,” the Commander mused while turning the piece of paper in his hands. “Tomorrow.” He suddenly clasped his hands together and reclined slightly in his chair. “Tell me, Dreyse, do you enjoy shopping?” 

A gasp almost escaped her lips until Hitch clamped her teeth down upon her tongue a little harder. It was a favoured activity. Even when money was tight she enjoyed looking through windows or browsing the stalls at the market. Living in the Capital certainly had its advantages for never had she seen so many shops with beautiful products lining the shelves or racks. The majority of the items remained unaffordable, but that did not stop a girl from dreaming. 

“I love it Sir.” 

“Very well.” The Commander remained unmoved by her girlish response. Hitch wondered whether there was anything that gave it away. She was trying her very best to remain as professional as she could manage and she was sure that he had not seen her venturing to the markets and shopping quarters before. Perhaps a man of his age and experience was able to determine the type of things a woman found amusement in. She bit down upon her lip lightly. Something about that was strangely exciting. “I have a task for you. Should you wish to accept I will pay you for your efforts.” 

Commander Nile tapped the corner of the paper against the desk before he allowed it to fall atop the delivered files before him. “My daughter’s sixth birthday is approaching. Roslyn has a doll and there is a stand at market which sells little clothes for it. I cannot find the time to get there myself,” the Commander huffed and scratched at his temple. “Neither do I imagine I would be very good at picking out outfits for a doll. My wife has an eye for it but she’s pregnant-”

“-Congratulations!” Hitch could not help interrupting. Whenever a pregnancy announcement was made she could not resist offering her best wishes. Oftentimes pregnancy was rare due to periods of low resources and the fact that with the events of the past half-decade many were reluctant to bring any more children into the world. 

The Commander’s lips twitched for moment and Hitch suspected that she had said something he had taken offence to. Interrupting a superior was often frowned upon, so she could understand if she had done something wrong. It took her a few moments to realise that the Commander was stifling a smile, for there was a softening in his usually flinty gaze. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and regained his stoic exterior. “My wife therefore cannot easily get into the city in her condition and with two children in tow. My son does not make shopping an easy experience. It is much easier to ask someone else to kindly see the task completed on our behalf. Would you consider doing this for me?” 

The answer tickled at her tongue and almost sprung from the depths of her throat. This was not a typical duty. It was a simply trip to the market in order to purchase some doll’s clothing for the Commander’s daughter. There was no tedious paperwork. Neither did she have Marlo or Boris breathing down the back of her neck, lecturing her on how corrupt the Military Police’s hierarchy was or making sarcastic comments about her graduating within the top ten of her class. The task was to be done on her day off and usually Hitch would have outright refused to give up some of her valuable free time, but shopping for doll’s clothing was an exciting and fashion-orientated quest. Furthermore it was a job assigned by Commander Nile himself. How could she possibly refuse? 

“It would be an honour, Sir.” Hitch toned down her usual beaming grin and instead permitted only a slight curling upwards of the corners of her mouth. “What sort of colours or clothes does your daughter like?” 

This was a question that appeared to confuddle the Commander, if the sudden frown was a clear indication. He scratched at his temple once more before he settled with a shrug of his shoulders. Hitch’s own father would have likely been unable to provide a detailed answer about her own tastes. It might have been that fathers overlooked what their daughters may have favoured, for it was unfamiliar territory they had not delved into when they were young. “Well, the sort of things girls like.” She wondered whether he was ashamed by his answer, for he apparently knew so little. 

Not wishing to possibly embarrass Commander Nile further, Hitch waved a hand and shot him the best reassuring smile she could muster. She hoped he was unable to read her well, but he probably was. Any hesitation might be considered as a false sign of a lack of willingness to assist him. The last thing Hitch wanted was for him to request the assistance of another girl. “I am sure that I will find something that please Roslyn, and her doll. I know exactly what little girls like, Sir.” 

Hitch thought back to around a decade previously when she was Roslyn’s age. Her family had not been particularly well-off, though they were never uncomfortable. The doll she favoured was not even in the image of a human, but that of a cat. The tawny woollen feline had worn away over the years and appeared rather sorry for itself but Hitch only took that as a sign that she had loved it, and still did considering that it sat upon a shelf in her barracks bedroom. Whether or not she would have to move her when she was eventually assigned a roommate, Hitch could not say, but she was unwilling to allow the little cat to come to any sort of harm. The cat wore clothing too, though Hitch had never been fortunate enough to be treated to any of the fancy dolls clothing sold at market. Instead her mother had crafted a little yellow dress from a scrap of fabric leftover from when she made Hitch’s own clothing. When her mother had presented the little garment to Hitch, the girl had gasped in delight and had proudly carried the cat around with her as if treating her as a miniature of herself. It gave her cause to wonder whether Roslyn treated the doll like a little double too, though it was not something she felt comfortable enough asking her father. 

“Good. I trust you will make an excellent choice.” The Commander rose from his seat and closed the distance between the two of them. The small bag of coins he placed in Hitch’s hand felt peculiarly heavy for little pieces of clothing for a doll. 

She resisted the urge to ask just how much was in the purse for it seemed much easier to discover the answer herself when she had left the office. Hitch closed her slender fingers over her palm and nodded, before a sense of slight anxiety began to cloud her thoughts. It would be helpful if she was provided with consent to spend a certain amount. If the Commander had counted out the coins previously with the intention of spending a set budget on the doll’s clothing, Hitch presumed that she was at liberty to spend the entire purse. However, Commander Nile had bene unaware that she would be delivering the papers to his office and she doubted that he would have placed the task in the hands of a male subordinate. 

“Might I ask a question, Sir?”

“You just did.” 

The corner of her mouth curled into a slight smirk as she nodded in realisation. He seemed to make the same remarks a lot of men of his age and older seemed to make. The same comments usually accredited to fathers. 

“Should I spend all of this?” 

It was the Commander’s turn to experience the twitch in the corner of his mouth. Hitch caught sight of it, however brief the movement had been, before the usual firm line returned. “If you spend all of it and possibly purchase more than one outfit I doubt my wife will be too pleased. She already accuses me of spoiling her.” The Commander sighed. “But… I will have a very satisfied little girl.” 

Hitch thoughts diverted to the relationship she had with her own father. While she was loved her mother a great deal, there was something particularly special about a father’s relationship with his daughter. When Ma said no, Hitch could always count on her father’s affirmative response. From what Hitch understood, fathers were more prone to spoiling their daughters and it was the opposite case concerning mothers and sons. It was a warming thought to imagine a little girl having command of the usually stoic and strict Commander’s heart. Surely it was worth the disapproval of his wife if it meant that his daughter was treated even more so on her birthday? After all, Hitch imagined that with the Commander’s busy schedule he rarely had time to visit his family. It would make the time spent with his daughter all the more special if moods were brighter. 

“I will try my very best Sir.” 

“I trust that you will, Dreyse.” The Commander turned and paced back to his desk. Before he resumed sitting he reached into the drawer of his desk and began the process of rolling a cigarette. “Sometime tomorrow evening, around seven if you can.” Commander Nile placed the slim white stick between his lips and Hitch was briefly mesmerised by how it bounced as he spoke. “Enjoy your day off.” 

Hitch abruptly stood to attention and swung her right hand, heavy from the presence of the coin purse to perform the soldier’s salute. She gave a little nod and gazed over at the Commander from beneath her dark lashes. “Yes Sir!” With another fleeting nod, Hitch turned on her heel and made her way from the office. It still remained rather unbelievable that she had been entrusted with such a task. It was not a grand one in the scheme of things. It was not of great military importance which would serve the higher cause of Humanity. She was requested to head to market to purchase clothing for her Commander’s daughter’s doll. It was a birthday present for a little girl who would likely view her father as her favourite person as thanks for his esteemed gift. 

Hitch was just the puppet master who had to pull the strings to see that great happiness come about.


	2. A Trip to Market

If anyone had asked Hitch on any other occasion she would have assured them that days off were best spent in bed, or at least the morning hours were. The hours she was expected to spend awake and working were slightly more reasonable since she had joined the Military Police than they were when she was a cadet. There were no more before dawn runs, no more sudden middle of the night hikes or anything else of the sort, but they were still early mornings. Usually she would sleep in to just before lunchtime, for not only had the harsh early morning chill disappeared from her room by then, but she simply wished to catch up on all the sleep she had missed on the days she had worked. Marlo had informed her that if kept to an early morning schedule even on her days off she would no longer feel tired every other morning, to which Hitch had laughed in his face. He really thought he knew everything and come to think of it, Marlo never actually took the opportunity to take time off. He would simply work through his designated day of rest of leisure. 

Of course, this was what Hitch was doing today, but it was a different task. The eagerness to please Commander Nile and consequently his young daughter was as pressing as it had been the previous day. She did not rise excessively early, but rather around eight. A shower was quickly taken and the communal block was thankfully empty since the other girls had taken theirs’ around dawn. The steam left from their showers made the dull, grey-bricked square room much more welcoming and the harsh bite that usually came when she removed her clothing had all but vanished. After vigorously towelling her hair dry and returning to her room, Hitch began to change into her clothing. 

The outfit had been chosen the day before, which was most unlike Hitch who usually threw something together after a quick look at the hanging items. She dressed well and would never consider doing otherwise, but for some reason she felt compelled to make a special effort, even if it was just for a trip to market. Perhaps it was because she knew she would meet with the Commander again later that day. There was little to worry about aside from appearing presentable when she was clad in her uniform, but she knew a great deal of judgement could be granted towards anyone wearing what might be considered inappropriate or unbecoming casual wear. 

The skirt was a dove grey and reached just below her knees in soft pleats. Some might have considered the outfit to show too much leg, her mother included, but Hitch believed it to be demure enough, especially since her legs were covered by black stockings. The blouse she wore was a deep red, plain in pattern, but fitted properly in all the right places. She had worn it on one occasion when she had gone dancing with some of the other girls, though had neglected to button the blouse all the way up to the top. The peeking of cleavage had caught the eye of the young man she had danced with, but that was all she allowed it to do. Teasing was all she intended to do. 

As she gazed into the mirror, Hitch sighed as she buttoned the blouse all the way to her collar bone. A part of her wanted to wear it as she usually did, perhaps to appeal to some sort of sensibility the Commander knew he could never act on. She thought him handsome and to garner the attention of such a man would be a significant achievement, but she did not wish to push her luck. Turning up at his office in a blouse that naturally drew attention to her feminine assets due to the colour was one thing, but near enough exposing the top of her breasts to a married man was not exactly a ladylike thing to do. It also decreased her chances of ever being given the opportunity to do any sort of job for him ever again. 

When it came to considering her make-up Hitch knew that she ought to take a minimal approach. It was a rule she followed each day, for the girls who wore bright lipstick and rouge upon their cheeks during the day were never subtle about anything. She powdered her face lightly so the make-up merely accentuated her eyes and provided decent skin coverage. The lip colour she had last worn with the blouse stood upright upon the dresser. If only I was meeting him at night. If only our situation was different. 

After brushing her hair and styling it so it bounced as she walked, Hitch pulled on her coat. The material was a darker grey which seemed to suit her hair colour and complexion, along with being a shade that typically went with anything. The brown shoes were next with her matching satchel for she was of the belief that bags and shoes must always match. Once she was prepared to leave, Hitch took one fleeting look around the room. It was not exactly tidy but she would always insist that it was organised clutter since she was often able to find things. She picked the coin purse the Commander had provided her with off her bedside table and closed the door softly behind her. 

There were few people about, save the occasional person who also had a day off heading out to likely get away from the halls for the day. She skipped getting something to eat for something could easily be purchased when she was out and thought she had escaped being cornered by someone she knew, until she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. 

She turned on her heel and was left staring at Boris who was appraising her with a smug grin. “You’re actually up.” 

“You actually stated the obvious,” Hitch replied as she crossed her arms. She was not enthused by being stopped by him, even though Boris could occasionally, however rare those instances were, be tolerable. 

He was on cleaning duty and had his sleeves rolled up as he scrubbed at the walls. It looked clean enough, but the superiors tended to find little faults in absolutely anything and the newer recruits were the ones left to deal with chores. “You don’t usually emerge from the depths of your pit until lunchtime. All the other girls can hear you snore.” 

While Hitch hoped that it was not true and would usually insist that she never ever snored, she allowed a smirk to spread across her features. “Since when do girls talk to you?”

“Aside from out of pity?” Boris chuckled and shrugged. He was playing along with her teasing and Hitch knew that girls were much more likely to be drawn to him than they were to Marlo. “You’re usually the only one.” 

“Which is why I’m gracing you with my presence this very moment.” 

“Exactly.” His eyes trailed quickly down her outfit with a face that did not reveal much. Neither did he attempt to conceal what he was doing when Hitch coughed to get his attention. “Going anywhere nice?” 

“Market,” she informed him quickly. 

“I thought girls like you usually did their shopping in the fancy district. Well, maybe not the fancy one. The girly one.” 

The so-called ‘fancy’ district was an area usually only frequented by the rich and those who enjoyed staring through windows at items they could never afford. She had been there numerous times and was initially surprised at how often their stock changed. Each time she visited a dress maker there was a different display in the window. There were different pairs of shoes in the shoemakers, or different fine home accessories in shops devoted to just selling a particular decorative item. She dreamed of once having enough to afford to visit at least once a month, but to afford the pair of golden dancing shoes she had seen on her last visit she would likely have to spend all the money she had. 

Instead there was the ‘girly’ district which Boris had so eloquently described. It was a line of shops selling various laces and buttons, fabrics and shoes, and everything else a girl could want. If she was any good at sewing she would have made clothing herself but she had to spend more to have things made to measure. Resources would only be wasted if she tried to make things herself. 

“Well, the market is good for shopping too. I have some things I want to get and the market seemed the best place.” 

“What things do you want to get?”

Hitch sighed and rolled her eyes. Trust Boris to be nosy. He had been interested in what she did outside of working hours since they had first met. She knew that she was not the smartest of the lot and this had roused suspicion when he had pondered how she had managed to get into the Military Police in the first place. He believed her to be dishonest and she wondered whether this was his way of implying it. “Do you ask this to everyone or just to me?” 

Boris gave another shrug of his shoulders and turned back to scrub at the wall. “Just thought I’d ask.” Hitch watched as the soapy suds trailed down the wall and appeared to soak at Boris’ sleeves despite them being rolled up. She certainly did not envy him for the task. “Don’t go near Marlo wearing what you’re wearing by the way.”

Hitch sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“You’ll distract him from his work. Showing off the shapes of your legs like that Hitch. He’ll hate you for causing him to react the way he will.” He squeezed the sponge to allow the water to coat the wall before him. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah.” 

As she walked away she contemplated Boris’ words regarding Marlo. At times he could be harsh to her and he certainly did not agree with her work ethic. They were at odds when it came to many things. He would make comments that sometimes took Hitch a while to understand and certainly thought work was much more important than rest and play. She would make sarcastic remarks to him constantly, often in an attempt to wind him up, but occasionally because she was curious as to what he would be like if he did loosen up for once. 

The walk to market was not a particularly long one and Hitch headed there with a sense of great purpose. She did not pause to look in the windows of any passing shops, for she was sure if she tarried any longer there would be a risk of there being lesser choice at the stall. The scent of bread, fresh from the oven, was gnawing at her hunger and provided a reasonable temptation as she passed. She would need to eat at some point though it could be done later. She simply could not allow herself to make a poor choice. 

The stall was decorated in bright colours with a yellow banner shining like a beaming star, willing to beckon any curious child towards its delights. She could imagine herself when she was around a decade younger, tugging at her parents’ hands and urging them in the direction of the stand. Few children littered the area and Hitch was thankful for it as she would not have to deal with excitable little ones underfoot, providing not only a tripping hazard but also a competing force. Hitch did not relish the thought of beating away a little girl so she could get the best outfit for Commander Nile’s daughter. She imagined it would not go down too well with the parents, or even the Commander himself. 

“Good morning,” Hitch said with a smile as she approached the vendor. The woman was a kindly looking, probably around fifty with a finely trimmed lace dress. It was casual and there were no dangling capes or sleeves that would risk hindering her work. Hitch concluded that she must have worn it to display that her stall was a fine one, just as shopkeepers from the ‘fancy’ district wore finery to compliment the selection of their goods. 

The woman returned the smile. “I haven’t seen you here before, though we always welcome new customers. You’re too young to be buying for a daughter, a little sister perhaps? A niece?” 

Hitch chuckled nervously and shrugged. Her eyes had already caught the array of dresses. Evening gowns, day dresses, night gowns with little caps, wedding dresses, festival costumes… She knew as a girl she would have pleaded with her parents to have the lot. It seemed that there simply was too much choice. 

“The daughter of a friend.” She could think of no other answer and felt awkward telling the truth. Hitch did not think it appropriate to inform the woman that she was shopping on behalf of Commander Nile for his daughter, simply because he was too busy to do so. Or perhaps too clueless. “She’s almost six. I know she has one of your dolls and sometimes comes here to buy clothes. I thought I could get her some for her birthday.” 

She scanned the line of dolls upon an upper shelf and there seemed like there were plenty of combinations to offer a likeness to the owner. The sign reading ‘CUSTOM DOLLS AVAILABE – MADE TO ORDER’ suggested that there were more than the displayed blonde haired, blue eyed, or black haired, grey eyed, and so on combinations. Hitch wondered whether little Roslyn Dok had a doll made to match her likeness. Considering how the Commander seemed to hint at Hitch to spend the entirety of the purse’s contents, it would not surprise her if Roslyn did have a little Roslyn of her own. 

Hitch continued to look over to the opposite shelf and held back a laugh when she saw the three dolls, this time clearly intending to be males. They all had brown hair and brown eyes, though there was the promise that dolls could be custom made in this instance also. They all wore the brown jacket, white shirt and white trousers of the military, though each had small customisations to make them unique. The first wore the purple bolo tie of the Garrison regiment and had the trio of roses embroidered into his breast pocket. The second wore the green bolo of the Survey Corp, had the Wings of Freedom upon his pocket and an emerald cape around his shoulders. The third almost made the laugh bubble out and Hitch could not help the small smile that graced her features. The unicorn crest upon his jacket had become the most familiar symbol in the world, though the deep red stone of the bolo tie was something associated with Commander Nile, and him alone. 

“These are particularly popular with boys, but a number of girls have them too,” the woman pointed out having noted Hitch’s grin. 

The three did not resemble the Commanders. Dot Pixis and Erwin Smith had made speeches in an attempt to recruit recent graduates to their respective regiments, as had Commander Nile. If Hitch recalled correctly, Commander Pixis was bald while Commander Erwin had blonde hair. Still, she could not deny the charm of the trio of dolls. 

“They’re fun.” Hitch stated with a giggle. “Do the Commanders know you’ve done these?” 

The woman shrugged. “Well, Commander Pixis and Commander Erwin have never visited, but Commander Nile is a different story. He has visited with his children a few times, and his wife. She’s a lovely lady, though he never says much. He is good with the kiddies though. His daughter was here for what seemed like hours once and he never grew impatient, even after his wife went off somewhere else with their boy.” She pointed towards the Military Police commander and chuckled. “He never says much about that though, even though they sell quite well. His daughter once asked for a doll that looked just like her Pa and that seemed to make him quite flustered. I think he brought more than he planned to just to get her to keep quiet about the idea.” 

Hitch’s smile grew even further as the woman detailed a side of Commander Nile that she imagined he would never let his subordinates see. Little hints of the care for his children had seeped into his conversation the previous day. The love for his children was as clear as day, but he seemed to attentive. The thought of him being embarrassed about his daughter’s request for a custom doll made her wish to bring it up in a teasing manner, though she knew that it would only likely cause him to be even more embarrassed along with breaching the acceptable means of talking to one’s superior. 

“Sounds like he spoils her.” 

The vendor nodded. “He does but it keeps me in business. The boy is around two I think and either is too young for dress-up dolls or hasn’t taken a shine to them like his sister. Regardless, whenever they visit, and it’s not often, the Commander always buys plenty for her.” 

It seemed to fit Commander Nile’s mentality of hinting that she was to spend all the money he provided. She spoke with the vendor for a time, discussing the various outfits and eventually settling on a lace pink formal dress, a casual blouse and skirt, a large winter coat and a number of accessories. The purse was drained of its contents, though Hitch imagined, or rather hoped, that the collection of purchases would please both father and daughter.

Hitch returned to the barracks munching upon a stick of sweetened cinnamon bread, contented that one part of her task was completed. She turned to head through the mess hall and eyed the few who were eating a late lunch. As she was about to leave she caught sight of the distinctive rounded haircut of Marlo. In lieu of focussing attention on eating, Marlo was flicking through a pile of papers while a large book of law was splayed out in front of him. With his back turned to her, Hitch tiptoed behind him, amazed that she could get close enough to jump at him.

“Yes, Hitch?” His deep voice muttered. 

Her eyes widened and she stared as he still did not bother to turn to face her. “What? How did you even know that?” 

“I heard you walk in.” He flicked over the page and made a note in the margin. “You have a distinctive strut.” 

Had she been loud? She had sworn that she was no louder than anyone else walking on the hall’s floorboards. “What is that supposed to mean?” Her voice rose as she felt the dripping dread of self-consciousness wash over her. 

“It means that you walk in a distinctive manner.” Again, he turned a page. “Also, nobody else would try to startle me while I’m at work. Nobody else is that immature.” 

“Im-ma-ture?!” Hitch accentuated each syllable as she glared at the frankly dull and overly-studious youngster before her. “You’ve got a problem!”

“I’m trying to work.”

“In a mess hall which is generally a noisy place as it is!”

“It was rather quiet until you arrived.” 

“But a mess hall!” 

With a sharp exhale of breath through his nose, Marlo placed his quill upon the table and stared up at Hitch with a cocked brow. “I chose to work here because there was too much noise elsewhere.”

Hitch’s clear green gaze bore down upon him and it seemed that they were in an unintentional competition where the loser would be the first one to blink. To break the tension, Hitch roughly threw herself down upon the bench beside him. Their arms touched as she continued to stare before she burst into laughter. 

“What do you want? Seriously?” Marlo’s voice rose slightly and Hitch could tell that she was clearly aggravating him. 

She rolled her eyes, biting down upon her lower lip as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “I want to ask you a question.”

“I’m standing by what I said earlier. You’re immature.” 

She swung her hand forward and swatted his arm. “That’s no way to speak to a lady!”

“I’m speaking to you Hitch.” 

The comeback stung only slightly, and she threw her head back in laughter. “Oh Marlo.” 

“Hitch, seriously. I’ll find somewhere else.” 

“No, no, listen. Marlo, listen.” Her hand patted his arm again and his attention was briefly stolen. She recalled Boris’ words from before, about Marlo seeing her in her red blouse, but there was no sign of any sort of emotion, save from annoyance across his strong features. “Marlo, I want to ask you a question. Please.” 

With an annoyed sigh Marlo finally nodded. “Fine.”

“When’s your next day off?”

“That’s the question?”

“Yes. When’s your next day off?”

It appeared to take Marlo a while to comprehend the question before he gave a heavy sigh. “The day after tomorrow.” 

“That’s a shame. I was hoping we would have the same day off sometime. We could do something fun.” It was more of a test to see whether Marlo was capable of even knowing of the concept of fun, for Hitch was convinced that he definitely did not. He was an individual who made her extremely curious, especially since he was one of the few who had not commented on anything aside from work, along with hints at wanting to reform the structure and attitudes of the Military Police before. She supposed he was rather rebellious in that sense, though she imagined Marlo would not take too kindly to the word. Neither did she want to state her opinion in public, lest he receive some sort of punishment from their superiors. 

“I will be working on my day off.” 

“Working on your day off? Again?”

“There is always work to do. Once all the necessary work is completed, then I will consider taking a day off.” 

Hitch swung her legs over the bench and sighed. “I’m out of here. You’re like a boring old fart.” 

“That’s not a very ladylike phrase,” he stated as he turned back to his reading. It was a play on her earlier comment and filled her with a growing sense of irritation. 

“I’ll have you know that there’s someone who thinks me to be a proper lady and he respects me for it!” She tried to imagine who that man was but it appeared he was non-existent. All the boys around her seemed to have been influenced by her flirting or her hobbies of shopping and dancing, or the rumours that she was dishonest and performed favours for the instructors to win a place within the top ten which enabled her to progress through to the Military Police. The only person who appeared to not have that impression was Commander Nile and she hoped he had not caught wind of the rumours surrounding her name. 

Marlo shook his head as be reconvened his note taking and Hitch took it as a sign that she had best take some time to calm down. The meeting with Commander Nile was not until seven but she was eager for the hours to pass. It was peculiar, considering that she had never wished such a thing on her day off before. 

The sooner she could meet with the Commander, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and left kudos! I apologise for it being over a month since the previous chapter. I've had some computer issues but I hope to update much more frequently in the future.


	3. Doll's Clothing

_Nile,_

_Another one from me! I’d say you were tired of me, but you’ve put up with me for so long that we’re either used to it all or are just putting up with each other. Roslyn is bursting with excitement about her coming birthday and hopes that Pa will be home soon. We’d love to have you here sooner, perhaps a couple more days, if you can manage? Felix wants someone to give him a piggy back again and with the state of my back, I really shouldn’t. Baby and I are fine, and all of us miss you. Come back soon and don’t work too hard!_

_All my love,_   
_Marie_

 

Steely eyes glossed over the paper, taking in each word for what seemed like the hundredth time. The letters were looped, pretty yet imperfect. The handwriting of Marie had been something he had longed to see second only to the woman himself for many years. She did not live particularly far away but it always seemed that he was too busy with his work or she was caught up with the children or her current pregnancy for either of them to make the journey. Nile knew that he ought to have made the effort more often but finding time was extremely difficult. The letter was short, but it said enough. They had the liberty of being close enough in location to send letters often and he knew that some of his own men did not have the privilege. Besides, he was sure the children were being a handful and finding time to write a letter was a difficult task in itself. 

He brought the paper to his lips and sniffed once. The scent of her, or perhaps it was just the memory of Marie’s aroma filled his nostrils. With a smirk he recalled how early in their relationship, when they were just courting, how Marie would spray her perfume upon the paper. The tradition had stopped when she admitted she had spilled more than she intended upon the paper and it therefore made letter writing an expensive task. He remembered how Marie had shown off the paper, soaked through with barely any words legible. She was discussing her work at the tavern, though Nile had decided to take the opportunity to tease her. Pulling her onto his lap and holding her so the only movements she could make were wriggles against his body, Nile had read out a fabricated letter. Each sentence complimented his person in some way, innocently at first, though there were soon allusions of what Marie wished to do to him which caused the young woman to turn almost as red as her hair. They had laughed so hard the end result had been a barrage of coughs and tears streaming from their eyes. Truly, she was remarkable. 

Nile planned to write back once he had seen what the girl he had entrusted with the task of purchasing Roslyn’s birthday present had reported back to him. He knew that Marie would chide him for spoiling their girl and he could partly understand why. Marie had not been from a well-off family and tended to promote frugality despite the handsome income he brought home from his role as Commander. There was little need for her to work as some women did and they certainly lived a comfortable life. It was not necessarily a bad thing that Marie was keen not to have their children spoiled, though Nile wished at times she would permit him the liberty of doing so without providing some sort of complaint. It would all be worth it for the look upon Roslyn’s face when she opened her gifts. He did not get to see his family as often as he would have liked and so wished to treat them as much as he could. 

He pulled open the second bottom drawer to his desk and retrieved a rectangular box, carved with gentle flowers around the perimeter. It was something that was considered typically feminine and he never would have left it out on show. The box was part of a set and Marie kept the larger one on her writing desk at home and rested her quills and inks on top. It was just another thing that reminded him of her, of her tastes and of the accessories around their home. Nile supposed that it did little to quench the homesickness he often felt, but he saw little wrong with having a reminder. Her most recent letter was placed within and he quickly locked the box away once more. 

Nile stretched in his seat and stared off to the left where a wall of bookshelves housed written incident reports along with lines of books detailing every clause and contradiction of the law. It would be a lie if he was to even admit to reading all of them. Only the most essential volumes he had read. The rest were there for reference. The brown wood, along with the brown covers of the books, and the browning pages, many of which had not been flicked through for many years, were enough to remind Nile of the occasional dullness of his position. His thoughts travelled to his home and he knew that he would never have been able to catch much of a moment’s peace while the children were awake. He would have either, or both of his children attempting to clamber into his lap, though it was never something he particularly minded. Nile would have much rather felt the tiredness that came with spending a day with his young children, and also his wife, though he would never dare admit such a fact to Marie, than experience the weariness he felt presently. 

The Commander’s eyes closed and he thought of the time he would spend alone with his wife once the children were in bed. Often Nile would sit upon the bed and watch her strip from her daywear and into her nightdress. He’d appreciate how she brushed out her auburn curls, and how a few seemed to always flick out despite her efforts to flatten them down. Then she’d saunter over and rest her head against his shoulder. Her soft body would press against his, the hardened planes of his torso feeling as though they were quivering or melted beneath the warmth of her. Her nightgown always slipped off her shoulder, often the left, revealing the milky complexion beneath. Nile knew each mole, ever freckle, each imperfection which constantly served as a reminder that she was real, and she was his. 

When they reunited in a number of days, Nile was keen to see them exercise their conjugal privileges. If Marie was well enough and the pain she often felt in her back did not offer a hindrance, he planned on showing his appreciation. Her body would be rounder now, softer. Nile would exploit her heightened sensitivity and take a primal satisfaction that he was the cause of the changes occurring in her body, and that she was willing to see him tend to her needs that arose from it. 

The knock against his office door caused him to be roughly roused from his thoughts. The twitching in his breeches was enough to cause him to panic slightly. While he may have been able to hide an erection beneath his desk, concealing his emotions would be a different matter. Nile was thankful when there was no sign of any protrusion, though he could easily hear Marie’s roars of laughter if she ever was to find out about her husband’s near-predicament. Hell, he would have laughed if the situation had not been so awkward and one of his subordinates was not at the other side of the door. 

He rose slowly from his seat and glanced down one last time to see whether all remained safe. With a satisfied grunt, Nile made his way over to the door and opened it to find Hitch Dreyse the other side. The young woman made the salute despite not being in her uniform and Nile gave a small nod of acknowledgement before ushering her inside. One glance down at the contents of her basket informed him that the trip had been a success and that Hitch had grasped the hint that he encouraged her to spend all the money he provided. 

“I see that your trip was successful,” Nile stated before nodding towards a chair the other side of his desk. It had been occupied by Dennis Eibringer just over an hour before and while Nile suspected that it had been him who had instructed Hitch to deliver the important papers, he could not reprimand him without any sort of solid proof. Instead he dropped hints and the meeting was quickly over. He hoped this one would be a little more interesting as he was curious to see what Hitch had purchased. 

“Yes Sir. I managed to get quite a lot.” Hitch seemed reluctant to take the offered seat and part of Nile could not blame her. He remembered the first time he had been called into the office of one of his superiors and had been invited to sit in their company. It was a casual conversation, though it was difficult to escape the expectations and connotations of their respective ranks. 

“Take a seat.”

It was only when Nile resumed his own and after the instruction that Hitch lowered herself into the chair. He noticed her outfit, the colour of her blouse which was more feminine than any sort of accepted military wear. The shade complimented her perfectly, gliding over the mounds of her chest and falling slightly loose around her waist. It hinted at what was beneath yet remained suitably demure. When he was younger he may have lamented that the buttons were not undone already, a glutton for immediate gratification, yet these days he preferred to see the task done himself. Nile enjoyed the conquest, the knowledge that an item of clothing was being removed for his sake and for his pleasure. 

But he did feel like a dirty old man having such thoughts about the young lady before him. 

Nile reached forward to tap the space upon his desk. “You can put the basket here.” He saw hints of the contents when Hitch did as he bid and judging by the colours at least these were things that Roslyn would adore. “I hope I did not ruin your day completely. I can see that you are given another day off soon to compensate you for the work you have done today.” 

“It’s not exactly work Sir. I enjoyed it.” 

Nile cocked a brow and understood her meaning completely. Everyone would have rather be doing something else other than work if they were given the opportunity. 

“You don’t enjoy your work?”

The girl’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. “No, no, I enjoy it… But, it was just a different sort of work than I am used to.” Hitch giggled then and shrugged her shoulders. “I know someone here who works even through his days off. I guess he loves work more than me.” 

“That’s madness,” Nile could not help the reply, though it would be a lie if he was to admit that he was not curious as to who the fifteen or sixteen year old was who chose to spend his free time at work rather than relaxing or doing something enjoyable. His comment seemed to make her laugh even more and there was something pleasurable to the sound. He was a man who always enjoyed getting some sort of reaction, a positive one mind, out of women. This girl was no exception. 

“He really does. I’m not quite sure why he does it. Everyone needs a break.” 

No truer words had ever been spoken. Nile felt slightly guilty for causing Hitch to be in such a fluster. At times he regretted that his position meant that he could not have less serious conversations with his subordinates. He knew that Erwin got away with it at times, but Nile usually put it down to it being a quirk of that peculiar legion he was Commander of. Come to think of it, perhaps Erwin just tried harder than he did. 

“I tried to tell him that.” Nile attempted to imagine the young girl before him informing the overly-dedicated individual that he ought to take some time for himself but to no avail. Perhaps she was not persuasive enough but he suspected if he was ever in possession of such a mind and work ethic as a young man he would be swayed by the girl before him, seemingly easy to smile and with such bright eyes. He must have been an extremely difficult nut to crack. Nile knew his thoughts were inappropriate. Not only was she two decades his junior but she was his subordinate. It was a lime that never ought to be crossed, despite how charming she appeared. 

“He might just be a lost cause,” Nile added. He truly had to be, as well as in possession of an inhuman level of willpower to resist the temptations before him, along with his due allowance of a day off here and there. “However, as Commander I admire his dedication.” He supposed he had to say it, considering his position. It would not do well for the Commander to gloss over the hard work of one of his subordinates just because his personal opinion was that it was all just rather odd. 

Nile leaned forward in order to pull the basket closer to his person. As he did so he noted the sharp intake of breath Hitch took, though she soon appeared to relax once his eyes fell upon her. She was nervous, though there really was no need to be. Roslyn would adore whatever had been purchased, as she found delight in each new outfit for her doll. Each piece of attire brought forth new games of pretend and allowed her imagination to flourish. 

The first item Nile retrieved was a fluffy white coat. The fabric was crafted in a decent imitation of the long fur coats wealthy women enjoyed wearing to winter fundraising balls and other high society events he was occasionally obliged to attend. A little bag matched it, beaded in rich shades of emerald. He could easily imagine Roslyn informing her parents that Lady Moppet, for that was the name of her little doll, was ‘off to dance with the handsome men’. Dancing like the girls in the stories seemed to be all Roslyn imagined occurred at fundraising events. She did not understand how her Pa had to suffer the dull ramblings of stuffy old businessmen, in the worse cases for hours on end, just to subtly hint that a Military Police headquarters in a certain district needed a new roof. 

His fingers found the lace pink dress next and he recalled his daughter’s fondness of the style. When he had visited home when Felix was around three months of age, he had offered to watch the children while Marie visited her mother. The task was much more difficult than he had anticipated, both due to his son’s constant fussiness, though he supposed he could not blame Felix too much for it considering her infancy, and Roslyn’s insistence that she ventured through her mother’s clothing. It was something Roslyn was not supposed to do and she never dared to when Marie was around, though she most likely believed her father would be softer. Had Nile caught her prior to when she decided to misbehave he would have definitely put a stop to her mischief and would have attempted to amuse her with something else, mainly out of fear of incurring Marie’s wrath, though Felix had stolen the majority of his attention. Roslyn had totted over to her father as he appeared rather exasperated having finally rocked Felix to sleep dressed had to toe in a pink dress so similar to the miniature one Hitch had chosen, though the colour was mottled with patches of Marie’s rouge and lip colour. The dress was quickly disposed of and Nile was thankful for the number of motherhood-related tasks that seemed to keep Marie’s mind occupied enough not to enquire about the dress. Roslyn had promised over and over again that she would never mention the dress again, though Nile hoped the little dress would not cause both mother and daughter to reminisce about the dress that was supposed to be in the wardrobe. 

“My wife had a dress like this,” Nile commented as he placed the dainty piece to one side. 

Hitch’s eyes seemed to light up at the comment and Nile imagined that she was pleased that she was able to pick out a dress with some association to Roslyn’s mother. “Perhaps your daughter will be reminded of it.” 

“She probably will. Roslyn is quite perceptive,” Nile replied, though he sincerely hoped that skill would be pushed aside by the general air of excitement Roslyn would be feeling on her birthday. He did not fancy an argument with Marie. 

Nile then went to retrieve the final items of clothing from the basket. He looked at the grey skirt with mild interest. It was a casual design if his thoughts were correct and was not instantly as remarkable as the other little pieces, though Roslyn would find some use whenever her doll visited the market or was playing house. However, it was the softer fabric that caught his attention, along with the rich wine colour. The blouse was a colour he favoured and had recognised moments before as being clad upon the woman before him. He raised a dark brow and slowly slid his steely gaze to her. Hitch simply stared ahead at him briefly before she averted her eyes. Nile rather wished she had not, for her acting demure only seemed to spur further thoughts into his head. The depraved and lustful portion of his brain, or perhaps what lay between his legs, brought his gaze back to her blouse now her face could not provide a clear enough distraction. 

Nile cleared his throat and knew that he had made the mistake of staring long enough that it would be difficult to pass it off casually. “This blouse is very similar to your own.” He took the time to pause and looked back at the miniature version in his hand. At least focussing on this one would reduce any possibility of Hitch feeling uncomfortable. “Did you choose it for that reason?” 

Hitch’s eyes widened as she turned to look back at him. “No Sir. I just thought it was nice. Perhaps some part of my mind was influencing me when I was making the choices. I hope it’s okay.” 

He quickly shook his head and held his hand up in her direction in a motion that was an attempt to hush her anxieties. “No, it’s fine. It really is. It’s a nice blouse and I’m very fond of the colour.” Nile neglected to tell her how much it suited her, though he supposed it was for the best. He caught her cheeks gradually darkening and the peculiar twitching at the side of her mouth. It was only after a few moments that Nile comprehended that Hitch was resisting the urge to smile. Her shyness brought about a curiosity in him, and he wondered whether it was his age and position that was causing her to be bashful, or if Hitch was usually such a shy young woman. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Her voice was quiet and much softer than before. Profoundly feminine, Nile concluded, which only made her appear delicate. No soldier was delicate. He could have said that within the first few weeks of his days as a cadet almost two decades ago, yet at times he often forgot that the female soldiers were women. He pondered how often Hitch had been treated as such. 

“A good choice,” Nile said as he brought his attention back to the doll’s blouse. “My daughter will like this.” 

The rest of the items were then retrieved from the basket. The shoes seemed impossibly tiny and he knew that it would require another conversation about how Roslyn must always keep them safe in the little chest she kept Lady Moppet’s clothing in. When Felix was a baby his young daughter had been extremely determined not to lose any little parts, for concern of her brother deciding that a doll’s hat or a pair of shoes would be a perfect substitute for lunch. These days when Felix had no great desire to go anywhere near his sister’s dolls, Roslyn was more concerned about actually losing the little items of clothing. The floppy hat would also amuse Roslyn, though Nile did not think too much on how she would match it with an outfit. She would do as she pleased. 

The final item caught his interest more than the others. He felt something wooden, carved with a small fluffy centre. Upon inspecting it Nile noted that it was a basket and within it was a small knitted cat. He furrowed his brows in confusion, though recalled that he did not wish to make Hitch feel that she had done something wrong in choosing it, even if he did not initially understand. 

“It’s a cat in a basket,” he stated. 

“Yes Sir.” 

“A profound statement from the Commander of the Military Police, I know.” He held the little basket closer to his face in order to make out the eyes. It looked particularly grumpy and if Nile knew anything about cats it meant that it was likely to be pampered. Thankfully his children had never asked for a pet, though he was certain that they would spoil it until it was nothing more than a lazy creature who enjoyed to inflict turmoil on him whenever he returned home. 

Feeling the need to fill the silence, Nile turned back to Hitch and shot her a relaxed look. “Do you like cats?” 

“A lot Sir. They’re smart animals. They know what they want and will often have no hesitation in attempting to take it.” 

His answer surprised her, not that she was fond of the animal, but her latter proclamation. Knowing what one wanted was something humans always seemed to so very unsure about. There was always a stark difference between knowing and acting upon those urges in order to try to achieve those aspirations. “When people do that it often causes a lot of problems. I do not think there would be much need for the Military Police if people refrained from trying to take or do whatever they wanted without considering the consequences. However, a lot of problems might be solved if people did what they wanted. A lot of things might be different.” 

“I guess it’s a shame that we aren’t all cats.” 

Nile raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. “Yes. I do not suppose that would be a wholly bad thing.” His eyes slid up to the clock and he let out a sigh. Part of him was regretful to send her on her way, though he knew it would be unfair to keep her all evening. “I shouldn’t keep you much longer. I suppose you have plans for your evening.” 

“Nothing Sir.” The answer appeared to surprise Hitch as much as it did Nile. When he was younger he always had plans for the evening of his day off to the extent that he would stumble into work the following day with the lingering effects of the previous night’s enjoyment still plaguing him. “I’ll just have my dinner and then relax.”

“Stay then.” Again, another surprise. From the look upon Hitch’s face she wanted some form of explanation and Nile could not blame her. “Stay here and dine with me, if you please. It is nice to have some company who does not wish to discuss work. You are under no obligation to stay of course. It is your day off and you have already done enough for me. Merely an offer, if you wish to take it?”


End file.
